


Reunion

by ussentercries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Original Character(s), POV Alternating, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ussentercries/pseuds/ussentercries
Summary: A Sterek first kiss, set after season 6.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 11
Kudos: 116





	1. Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing a fanfiction after 6 years? Let me explain. I re-watched Teen Wolf recently and I just can't stop thinking about how much I love this ship and I just needed to write something to get it out of my system. It's VERY short because I haven't written anything in a long time, and it's also kinda bad, but I had fun, so I'm sharing it with you all.

Stiles hadn't planned to go back to Beacon Hills for the summer because he was swamped with work at the police academy, but he needed a break. He was getting burnt out and, he had to admit, he missed home. He definitely didn't miss the fighting of various supernatural creatures and almost dying every two minutes, but he missed the familiarity. Most importantly, he missed his friends. So, that's how he ended up back in his old bedroom (that his dad had left exactly the same, of course. he was sentimental to a fault), and was already making plans to see Scott later that evening. Scott said he was going to round up the rest of the pack - or at least the ones who had ended up back in Beacon Hills - and they'd all meet at Derek's old apartment and have some food, and watch a movie. The mention of Derek's name made his heart do a weird little flutter, but he scowled and ignored it, because after all that is what he did best. Ignore it and it'll go away. That's what he'd been telling himself for the past year or so. The last time he'd seen the grumpy older man, he'd been saying his goodbyes and moving off to South America to be with Cora, and Stiles actually kind of missed him. Part of him hoped Derek was back in town, but he knew he wouldn't be. Right? Surely not. 

**********************

He arrived at the loft a little after 7 that night, and he pulled open the door. Most of the pack were here, so he put down his bag and greeted them all. Scott was first, of course. He pulled his best friend in for a hug, patting him on the back, holding on a little longer than he'd like to admit. Next was Lydia. The pair had called it quits on their relationship after a few months, deciding that they were just better off as friends. The stress of constantly having their lives at risk was what had pulled them together, and as they'd settled in to normal lives, they'd drifted apart. He gave the red-head a gentle hug and then moved on to the next. He gave Liam and Mason both a pat on the shoulder, then Malia a quick hug. Kira was still with the Skinwalkers, Jackson and Ethan were back in London, and Isaac was still with Chris somewhere. The last person to greet was Alec, the newest beta, so he gave the boy a warm smile and they all sat down to watch a movie. For the most part. Stiles, as usual, didn't stop talking. He wanted to know everything that had gone on in Beacon Hills since he'd left. Much to his disappointment, that wasn't a lot.  
"Seriously?" he said with a roll of his eyes. "No gossip whatsoever? A group of werewolves, a kitsune, a were-coyote and a banshee have nothing more interesting to say other than 'we've been working'?"  
Stiles let out a dramatic sigh, and shook his head. As much as he enjoyed not getting injured every week, he missed the excitement of it all.  
"Stiles, the movie is starting," Lydia said pointedly, throwing him a look that said 'if you don't shut up in the next five seconds, you're dead'. So, with a huff, he settled in to place and tried his best to pay attention to the film. 

**********************

They were about halfway through their second movie when the door to the loft opened. Stiles took a swig of his beer and looked across to see who it was. The next thing he knew, Liam was worriedly smacking him on the back as he choked on the liquid. Derek was stood in the doorway, a bag slung over his shoulder, his hair dishevelled from the long journey he'd made. He looked good, and Stiles immediately cursed his brain for even going there. Stiles could have sworn he saw a smirk on the man's face, but it was too dark to be sure. The rest of the pack got up and greeted him, while Stiles remained where he was for a second. Once the others were done shaking hands and hugging, he stood and walked over to Derek, holding out his own hand. With a roll of his eyes, Derek actually hugged him. Yes. Hugged. It was a split second, but it was still an actual hug. Derek stared at him for a moment before he spoke.  
"How's the toe?" He asked with a smug look on his face. Stiles scoffed, a little lost for words for a second because not only had Derek just voluntarily hugged him, now he was cracking jokes.  
"My toe is perfectly fine, thank you very much," He retorted, turning on his heel to go back to his spot on the sofa. He sprawled himself out and got comfy as Scott pressed play again.  
Then, Derek was hovering over him, and he raised an eyebrow before realising that the only spot left was next to him. Of course it was. The universe just really wanted to screw with him today, huh? He shifted over a little and Derek sat down with a quiet sigh. Of relief or annoyance, Stiles wasn't sure, but he was leaning towards the latter. They were shoulder to shoulder on the couch and Stiles was doing his best to just not think about it, and he was failing miserably. He knew Derek had noticed too, because he kept looking at him from the corner of his eye, which frankly was just making it worse. 

**********************

Eventually, he got up and went to the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror, and gave himself a little pep talk under his breath.  
"Come on Stiles. It's just Derek. Grumpy, monosyllabic Derek. No big deal." He let out a sigh and ran a hand through his unruly hair, before flushing the toilet that he hadn't used, and splashing some water on his face. He swung the door open again, ready to sit through another hour of trying not to think about the very good looking werewolf whose lap he was practically sat on, before stopping dead in his tracks.  
"Everything alright?" Derek - who had been stood right outside the door for god knows how long - asked him, a frown crossing his usually blank face. Stiles just stared at him for a second, mouth hanging open slightly.  
"I- Yeah. Yeah. All good. I just had to pee," he replied. 'Act natural Stiles. You got this,' he thought, leaning against the doorframe in the most unnatural way possible. Damn it.  
"You sure? I heard you mumbling to yourself."  
"I was just- singing." He had never hated werewolf senses more than he did right now. Derek knew he was lying, and he raised an eyebrow as he took a step closer to Stiles.  
"I heard what you were saying," Derek said slowly, and Stiles floundered for a second before sighing.  
"So?" He asked with irritation, desperately trying to ignore how fast his heart was going now that Derek was all up in his personal space.  
"Your heart is racing," Derek replied.  
"Yes, thank you Captain Obvious, that's because you're all up in my face," Stiles pointed out, scowling. 

And then, Derek did something that Stiles never would have expected. Never in a million years. He put his hand on Stiles' cheek, and pressed a light kiss to his lips, before taking a step back. Stiles gaped at him as he processed what just happened. He looked a little like a fish, mouth opening and closing as he tried to form a sentence, or a word. Anything.  
"What the hell was that for?" he finally managed to squeak out. Derek didn't say anything for a good minute, which drove Stiles absolutely insane. But just when he thought he wasn't going to get a response at all, Derek spoke. Quietly, but loud enough for Stiles to hear it.  
"I missed you."


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek finally talks about his feelings, and for once, Stiles can't think of anything to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this a really slow burner, but honestly, I haven't written enough lately to have the brain power to eke this out for a very long time. BUT. If you guys like this I can always do another chapter to finish it up before I go on to my next idea. Enjoy!

"He kissed me. Like. His lips. On my lips," Stiles said, his voice reaching an octave that he didn't even know it could hit. 

"And then he just... walked away. As if it didn't even happen. I mean, what the hell is that about?" he continued, voice creeping higher and higher as his frustration grew. Lydia was sat on his desk chair watching him as he paced the room. 

"Thank you for reiterating, as if I didn't hear you the first twenty times you said it," she replied to him with that overly sweet tone of voice she does when she's being sarcastic. He narrowed his eyes at her, but continued to walk up and down the small space, chewing at his fingernails. 

"Why did he even come back? How did he know that the pack was back in town?" Stiles asked incredulously, throwing his hands up in the air wildly. That part didn't make sense to him. 

Derek had come back to town once before, but that was because there was an actual threat to Beacon Hills. Movie night was definitely not a threat that warranted him travelling all the way from South America. And then Stiles caught the look on Lydia's face, and his jaw dropped. He could read her like a book. I mean, he'd been obsessed with her for the majority of his early life, so he knew every single one of her facial expressions.

"You," he said slowly, eyes widening. Lydia rolled her eyes and sat up straighter. 

"Yes, me. Stiles you have been pining over Derek for the past 7 months. And if we're being honest here, it's really been years," She pointed out, one perfectly groomed eyebrow rising slowly. 

"But- How did you- Did you tell him to kiss me?" Stiles stumbled over his words, trying to wrap his head around it, while Lydia just watched him with amusement. 

"I got his number off of Scott. I text him and told him that we were having a little reunion. He wasn't going to come until I told him you were going to be back in town," Lydia explained. When Stiles seemingly still didn't get it, she groaned and smacked him on the arm. 

"I didn't tell him to kiss you, Stiles. That was all Derek," she said, and Stiles' jaw dropped open yet again. He stayed like that - mouth agape, completely silent - for a good couple of minutes while he tried to get a grip on the situation. 

"What do I do now?" Stiles asked quietly. 

**

As it turned out, Stiles didn't have to do anything. 

A few days after talking to Lydia, he was sat in his room working through a backload of paperwork that he needed to get through before he could really start to enjoy his summer vacation, when he heard a light tap on his window.

He almost jumped out of his skin (which he blamed the energy drink for, and not just him being scared of everything) as he saw a pair of glowing eyes hovering outside. Stiles sighed and pushed himself up to open his window, taking a few steps back as Derek gracefully climbed through and straightened himself up. They stood in silence until Stiles couldn't stand it any longer... which admittedly was about 30 seconds. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked, watching Derek closely. If Stiles hadn't know him, he would have said that Derek actually looked a little nervous. 

"Research," was all Derek said, as he took a seat on the edge of the bed. Stiles frowned before sitting back in his desk chair. 

"Research about what? There's nothing going on here. No supernatural creatures trying to kill us, nothing... Right?" His facial expression changed quickly from annoyance to a mixture of fear and excitement. Derek shook his head as he looked around the room slowly.

"I want to know more about the Skinwalkers," Derek said. Stiles eyed him suspiciously, turning to fully face the werewolf. The glare he got in return made him turn right back around and begin to type. 

He wanted to ask Derek about the other night. He needed answers, and he needed to know what it meant, but he kept his mouth shut. If he asked, Derek might bolt.   
But he wanted to bring it up, so as he printed out what information he could find on the Skinwalkers, he ran over and over in his head the various ways he could casually slip the topic into conversation. 

**

A few hours went by of Stiles going out of his mind and Derek sitting silently on his bed, flicking through a book he'd picked up.

"Alright," Stiles said, finally breaking the silence. "That's all I can find," he said as he picked up the pile of papers and turned, holding them out. Derek put the book down and took them off Stiles, flicking through them quickly before he stood up. He made his way to the window before Stiles quickly got up and grabbed his wrist.

"Whoa, wait," Stiles rushed. Derek turned his head slowly, looking between Stiles' face and his hand with raised eyebrows. 

"Okay I'm letting go," Stiles said, pulling his hand back sheepishly. 

"What?" Derek asked him, brow furrowed as he stared him down.

"I just- I mean- Are you just going to pretend that you didn't kiss me?" Stiles stumbled over his words, eyes wide. "And that you told me you missed me?" Derek let out a small huff of air as he turned himself completely to face Stiles. 

"Lydia said you weren't going to come back until she told you I was going to be in town," Stiles spoke slowly, trying to push Derek for answers as gently as he could. That didn't stop Derek from looking like Stiles had just kicked a baby in front of him though. 

"I wasn't," Derek responded, the frown on his face deepening. It looked like he was in physical pain at having to talk about this. But that didn't stop Stiles from ploughing on. 

"Why? Why did you only come back for me?" Stiles asked him, the vulnerability evident in his face. Derek let out another sigh, putting the papers down on the desk as he stared down at the floor. 

"Because it's different. With you. You're pack, but... it's different," Derek said, glaring at the carpet as he struggled to get his words out. Stiles just watched him with disbelief. 

Stiles was lost for words. For the first time in his life, he couldn't actually think of a single thing to say. Derek noticed too, because he finally looked up from the ground. He took a small step closer, and Stiles' breath caught in his throat.

They stood like that for a moment, inches apart and just watching each other, until Derek finally closed the gap and kissed him. It wasn't as gentle or fleeting as the first time, and Stiles leaned in to it. 

Derek let out a small noise that sounded almost like a growl, and his arms snaked around Stiles' waist as he deepened the kiss. Stiles' hands found their way to Derek's shirt, grabbing handfuls as he tried to tug him closer.

And that was when Derek pulled away, taking a step backwards and keeping his eyes shut. Stiles frowned, hands still hovering where Derek had just been stood. 

"Did I do something wrong?" Stiles asked, his voice quiet and his breathing still shallow. Derek shook his head quickly, hands clenched in to fists by his side. He then opened his eyes, and Stiles swallowed hard. Derek's eyes were glowing and he was breathing fast.

Stiles was a little terrified, but being the reckless idiot that he was, he moved closer, slowly putting his hand on Derek's cheek. Derek closed his eyes again, leaning in to Stiles' hand as his breathing started to slow down. When his eyes met Stiles' again, they were back to their normal green. 

"It's different with you," Derek repeated, his voice slightly hoarse. For the second time that night, Stiles was dumbstruck. 

"Wolves have mates," Derek went on, taking a step backwards again, as he turned away to look out the window. Stiles was a little worried that he was about to bolt, but to his surprise (and relief), he stayed. 

"Sometimes you know straight away, but sometimes it takes a while," Derek continued, sighing as he returned to sit on the bed, not looking at Stiles.

"I had a feeling- I didn't know for sure, but when I came back the first time I realised. I thought it would be better if I just stayed away from you. But then Lydia text and the next thing I know, I'm driving back to Beacon Hills. To you," Derek said, finally making eye contact. 

Mating was rare. It didn't happen often and Derek certainly didn't think it would ever happen to him. And especially not with a sarcastic, reckless human like Stiles. But his mother had told him about it and he knew, as much as he'd tried to deny it, that Stiles was his mate. But when a wolf mated, it was for life.   
Stiles hadn't even been 18 yet when Derek had first started to suspect it, so he'd kept it quiet. He knew that the others were suspicious of something going on, but they never said anything. 

But even when Stiles turned 18, Derek still didn't say anything. Stiles was a human. He'd never heard of a werewolf mating with a human before, so he'd carried on pushing it to the back of his mind and hoping that the feeling would just go away eventually.

It didn't. As soon as he'd seen Stiles again, in the loft, sprawled out on the sofa as if he owned the place, Derek felt like he was finally home. He loved Cora, and he loved travelling with her, but he'd always felt like something was missing. 

Stiles just stared as the words sank in. Mates? He was Derek Hale's mate? He didn't even know what that really meant. He made a mental note to do some research on that one later. But for now, he moved to sit beside Derek on the bed, staring ahead as he floundered for words.

"Okay," Stiles finally said, letting out a long breath. "So what do we do now?"


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is going to be the final part of this mini series. I decided to write this last part from Derek's POV to try and explain a little more about the events that led up to the end of the last chapter. Thank you for welcoming me back to the world of fanfiction writing with such positive comments. I hope you guys enjoy it!

The past few days had all been a bit of a blur. Derek had never expected to return to Beacon Hills again. When he'd left to go back to his younger sister, he thought that would be it for him. But something had stopped him from selling the loft. He told himself it was because the pack would always have somewhere to go if they needed it, so he'd continued to pay the water and electric bills even after he'd gone.

But something had felt wrong. It had felt like a small ache in his gut at first, that slowly grew over the months of being away. 'It's just homesickness,' he'd told himself. He'd lived in Beacon Hills all his life, it was bound to happen, right? But deep down, he knew it was something more than that. Something much more complicated.  
Derek tried to ignore it. That gnawing emptiness that took over his body, creeping in and casting a shadow over his life. He missed the pack, of course. But he'd missed them the first time he left, and it had never been like this. 

He never told Cora about it but he knew she could sense that something was off with him. The concerned looks she threw him when he would sit and stare at his long empty coffee cup in silence. When he'd stay cooped up inside because he just couldn't bring himself to leave the hotel room. She knew, but she never said anything. Just placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and left him to be alone. 

When Lydia's text had popped up on his phone, he'd thought nothing of it. But when she'd mentioned Stiles' name, his stomach did a turn, and that emptiness began to intensify. That was when he really started to dig deeper, trying to figure out what the hell was happening to him. So he'd gone out in search of an emissary in the hopes of getting some answers. 

And he got them. But they weren't what he was hoping for. 

"Mate?" he'd said in bewilderment to the woman. "But- he's a human," he'd protested, unwilling to accept this, even when he knew in the back of his mind that it had to be true. There was no other explanation for what he was feeling. This yearning, this need that had been clawing away at him for months on end.  
So he'd gone back. Back to Beacon Hills. Back to Stiles.

**

Derek had heard the excited chatter and the array of heartbeats before he even reached the door to the loft. He was tired from the long journey, but that emptiness had started to abate every mile closer he got to home. And when he'd pulled open the heavy door and seen Stiles sat on the couch, limbs all over the place as if he owned it, that emptiness was replaced with peace. A sense of being exactly where he should have been this whole time. The boy had looked up, choking on his drink at his sudden appearance, and he couldn't help but smirk a little. Stiles hadn't changed one bit. 

The only spot available was the one beside Stiles, and Derek took it without hesitation. The wolf in him needed to be closer, and he willingly obliged to it's demands. The feeling of warmth grew as they sat shoulder to shoulder, and the increase of Stiles' heartbeat only made Derek even surer that this was it. This was where he should have been all along. Not traipsing around South America, trying desperately to find what it was that he was missing. 

When Stiles had gotten up from his seat and made his way to the bathroom, it was as if his body was working on auto-pilot, and before he knew it, he was up and following him. 

He didn't plan this. He hadn't even thought about it, but he was stood face to face with Stiles, and then moving closer, and then kissing him. It was light. Gentle. And fleeting. He pulled himself back (which took a lot of willpower, because his wolf wanted more), and then he'd walked away. He barely even registered the 'I missed you' that came out of his mouth in that moment.

Everyone knew that Derek wasn't good with feelings, or talking about them. So he'd stayed in the loft for days, pacing and trying to figure out what to do. Stiles had always been different around him, but he'd put that down to him just being a hormonal teenager, and a little bi-curious. But he was still jittery, and his heartbeat still spiked whenever they locked eyes across a room, or when they were stood just a little too close. Maybe he did want this. 

But this wasn't just a relationship. Mating was for life, and Derek couldn't think of a single reason that would compel anybody in their right mind to want to be with him for life. Yes, maybe he was just being cynical, but he couldn't help it. 

Despite that, all he could think about was Stiles. The way he'd looked after Derek had pulled back from him. His scent, that was still hanging in the air of the loft even days later. The feel of his skin under Derek's rough and callused hand. 

**

The next thing he knew, he was stood in Stiles' room, grunting out 'research' and sitting down, watching as a rollercoaster of emotions displayed themselves on Stiles' face, ending with a sigh and him turning to his laptop screen and typing away.

Stiles was tense, on edge, and nervous. But underneath it all was a hint of... anger. Really, he should have expected that. He'd kissed him and then not said a word about it. And he hated that he'd done it, but he just didn't know what else to do. So when Stiles handed him the pile of papers, he'd gone to run away, like he always did. But that hand on his wrist stopped him dead in his tracks. 

And suddenly he was talking. Or trying to, at least. Trying desperately to explain himself, while Stiles just stared at him, shellshocked. Those honey-brown eyes were wide, confused, and it just did something to Derek. 

He gave in to his wolf side, and took Stiles in his arms, pressing their lips together almost frantically, desperate to just be near him, touching him. But he pulled back. He was losing control, and he couldn't do that. Not around Stiles. He couldn't risk hurting him. He had to remind himself that Stiles was a human. Albeit a human who was surprisingly good at defending himself against the supernatural, but still, a human.

The edge of guilt in Stiles' voice brought him back to himself, and now he was talking again. Talking more than he'd ever really done. Explaining to Stiles what was happening, and what had drawn him back to town. 

"...the next thing I know, I'm driving back to Beacon Hills. To you," Derek had finished with a sigh, lowering himself back on to the edge of Stiles' bed, tense and ready to run when Stiles laughed in his face, told him he was crazy and that he didn't want anything to do with him, or want to be with him. But that never happened. Instead, the bed dipped slightly at his side, and Stiles let out a long breath. 

"So what do we do now?" Stiles finally said into the deafening quiet of the room. Derek just turned to look at him, confusion etched into his features.

"What?" was all he could manage to choke out, swallowing hard and doing his best to remain stoic, calm, in control. His hands balled into fists by his sides as he tore his gaze away and stared down at his lap. 

"Well, we're mates, whatever the hell that means," Stiles replied, giving a shrug as he turned to Derek. "So, what next? Is there some sort of ritual, or do we just start calling each other 'partner' or what?" 

Derek could feel his heart sink just a little as Stiles spoke. He should have known. Stiles didn't want this. He didn't want Derek. And why would he? Derek had been nothing but rude and aggressive to him over the years, so it made sense. But Stiles caught the subtle look of crushing grief on Derek's face, and laid a hand cautiously, gently on top of Derek's fist. 

"Hey," he said softly, forcing Derek to look up at him. "I want this. God, you don't understand how long I've wanted this. I just didn't think it would be like this, you know? I mean, dating is one thing but mates is a whole other level of intense. I'm just a little shocked, is all," Stiles had said, letting out a small sigh, thumb absently rubbing circles over Derek's knuckles. 

"I want this," Stiles said again, more forcefully this time. More confidently. Derek's eyes flashed blue, just for a second, and his hand slowly unfurled, taking hold of Stiles' own firmly. 

"Are you sure?" Derek asked, voice barely more than a whisper as he held the other's gaze, watching his expressions closely, focusing on his heartbeat.

"I'm sure, Derek," Stiles replied, and the tension seeped out of Derek at the sound of Stiles' perfectly steady pulse as he spoke. He shuffled closer, pulling Stiles into a tight hug, pushing his nose into the mess of brown hair and inhaling deeply. Stiles' arms wrapped around his waist as he rested his head against the werewolf's shoulder, relaxing into him. 

That feeling of emptiness was gone. It almost felt like it was a thing of the past, something that he could barely even remember now. All he felt was a sense of belonging. Of being where he needed to be. Of being home.


End file.
